1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to tremolo apparatuses for string musical instruments, to instruments with such devices, and, particularly, to such devices for guitars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well-known conventional tremolo devices alter the tension on the strings of string musical instruments and dynamically alter pitch, producing unusual and often pleasant tone variations.
There are many tremolo devices of many different configurations known to those skilled in the musical instrument arts. Many tremolo devices have the disadvantage that use of the tremolo device or even merely playing the instruments with a tremolo device will alter the pitch of said instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,661 describes a technique for fixing the pitch of the instrument by clamping the strings at the bridge and the nut at the end of the neck. These clamps produce a large friction force between the guitar and the strings. This design requires a complex tuning procedure of loosing clamps at the nut, retuning, and reclamping.
Among the many tuning peg designs are included designs described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 554,057, and 2,557,877 which disclose means for attaching or clamping the string to the tuning peg shaft. Another tuning device which clamps the string is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,271, which undesirably requires tools to operate because the spacing between tuning members is very small. Tremolo bridge designs include that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,146 in which the bridge permits the instrument to go out of tune. A pivoting means prohibits the bridge from returning to its exact original location; the bridge has saddles which move and alter the pitch of the instrument; and the saddles present a significant friction force on the string which also can alter pitch.
There has long been a need for a tremolo which will return to an original position so that strings affected by the tremolo will not be de-tuned and will return to a correct pitch after use of the tremolo. There has long been a need for an apparatus which makes it possible to effectively use a spring or springs in a tremolo device. There has long been a need for a tremolo utilizing a spring which has means for positively stopping spring movement upon return of a tremolo activating lever or arm so that the string position prior to the use of the tremolo is regained. There have long been needs for instruments with such tremolos. These and other needs are recognized, addressed, and satisfied by the present invention.